warriorsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Stormclan RP (RPG)
Missing Information The following things need to happen before this is consideratble as done: #Expand the single line you have for an intorductry paragraph into an actual paragraph. #Move the intro blurb so it's under the game template (otherwise it wont format nicely alongside it, the paragraph would end up above it) #Pick an actual abbreciation. Stormclan RP isn't an abbreviation, it's the game's full name. For example, Children of StarClan has the abbreviation "CoSC". #Remove the "Create by". If you want to list yourself in relation to the game, put yourself in an administrator listing in the game template instead of shoving your credit all tackily on the end. Or work the fact that you created it into the article somewhere properly. #Select a proper Classification Template and add it to the article. This template will apply the categories and make it so others can find your game using the top menues. For the record: This is not peer review. These are changes that need to be made to avoid deletion for missing information. If we can't sort your game, and arn't given more than a link, why should we list it? If you'd like to see a full game article for a game that isn't "defunct" (we have a few games that we're sorting through the old articles for over at the Defunct Games Committee that were created by the founders of this website prior to my showing up and creating actual standards), I suggest you look at my CoSC that's linked above. That is the sort of article we want for games (with the customizations needed to make it suit the individual games, of course). The comments in my list relate only to required information. The game entry article gives how tos and things like that for various things... Any questions, let me know. 13:35, October 15, 2011 (UTC) You could use a little more expansion as to what information you're showing, but you've got the minimum up. 16:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) A Concern I finally visited the site for your game... and it's come to my attention that Stormclan RP isn't a game in adn of itself. It's a clan in the "Born a Warrior Cat Wiki"... It currently dosen't stand on its own, it's part of another organization... But that Wiki dosen't have clear instructions or any implication as to how it works (IE: are the other clans a part of the same world? If yes, you shoudln't be listing StormClan seperatly, the BaWC Wiki owner would have to list that game, instead)... Anyways, Keep me updated so that we can figure this thing out. This is for listing standalone RPs, not individual clans from standalone RPs. 16:14, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know. 01:05, October 26, 2011 (UTC) : It happens to everyone sometimes, deary. If you get permission from the folks on BaWC you could list thier game here, instead, and include a little information about each of the IC Clans. 23:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC) : Hmm...Well, I do understand. I am the founder of that site. It's not completely for role-play, so I don't think This Clan should be here. Should it be deleted? Or should it be closed like BlizzardClan? 02:23, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :: I was waiting to hear back from you before it was decided what should be done. It wouldn't be closed like BlizzardClan. BlizzardClan was shut down. Your site is definetly still going, it's just incorrectly linked right now, because StormClan is just one one of the clans in that game. I think even though the website caters to multiple things... I see no reason that the RP aspect of the website couldn't be listed here. Just because the site has multiple goals... it does seem to have an active, organized role play as a part of it. 16:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC)